


Easter Reimagined

by spikesgirl58



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: His first Easter without his beloved aunt and Napoleon is feeling low.  Thank the stars for loving friends.





	Easter Reimagined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sidhe_uaine42](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sidhe_uaine42).



Napoleon stared out the window, watching two raindrops race each other down the pane. The outside gloom weaseled its way into UNCLE HQ, staining the hearts and moods of everyone.  Napoleon touched a finger to the glass and watched the moisture condense around the tip.  It was strange how, in a room full of people, he could feel so alone.

He picked up a handful of papers and quietly walked from the room. April watched him go.

“Illya, what’s wrong with Napoleon?”

Illya looked up from the report he was studying. “I’m sorry?”

“Your partner. What’s going on?”

“You two have a fight?”

“No I suspect that he is missing his Aunt Amy. This is the first Easter without her.”

“They were close?” Mark stamped a file and added it to a growing stack.

“Very much so.   They would go to Easter mass at St. Paul’s and then they would watch the Parade or even walk it.  Afterwards, there would be a large early dinner at her place, always catered by the best.”

Mark grinned at that. “You sound in the know.”

“I’ve been there a time or two.” Illya smiled at the memory.  “I imagine that’s the cause of Napoleon’s current mood.”

“We should do something,” April said, abruptly. “If she’s gone, then we need to stand in for her. We should do something new and different.  Really, really different.”

“I vote that Illya wears the bunny outfit. We already know that it fits.”

Illya’s head came up, a firm expression on his face. “No.  I have paid my dues.  Get someone else.”

“But, Illya--”

“Come on, old man, be a sport--”

***

Napoleon turned off the TV with more force than he needed. He paused and made a face.  He could just hear Amy admonishing him.  _Now that TV did nothing to you. Don’t take out your anger on it_.  He could even see her shaking her finger.  How many time had she done that?  He would catch it and kiss the tip before releasing it. 

There was a knock to the door, a special, easily recognized knock and Napoleon was half tempted to ignore it, but in the end, he walked to it and pulled it open.

“Yes, Illya…” He trailed off at the sight of April in a Playboy bunny outfit.  “Hello, Nurse!”

“We couldn’t get Illya to wear one.” She pushed past him, eager to set down her armful.  Mark and Illya followed her in, arms equally laden. 

“What is all of this?”

“We knew you were missing your aunt and feeling lonesome, so we are here to help.” There was food, candy, decorations and some things Napoleon could only guess at.  “Happy Easter, Napoleon.”

“This is too much.”

“No, this is just enough.” She kissed his cheek.  “Happy Easter, Napoleon.”

And suddenly the day didn’t seem quite as bleak or lonely and he could swear, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Amy standing there and winking at him.


End file.
